bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sny o Zagładzie
Sny o Zagładzie to opowieść o Lesovikku i Sardzie, która znajdowała się na BIONICLEstory.com. Część 1 Ta-Matoranin imieniem Sarda nie miał wątpliwości, że nadszedł koniec jego życia. On i jego przyjaciele zostali złapani przez Pridaka, lidera Barraki, i uwięzieni w podmorskiej jaskini. Kiedy nie chciał udzielić Pridakowi informacji, ten wściekł się i wyrzucił Sardę wprost w ławicę głodnych rekinów Takea. Sarda nie miał wątpliwości, co teraz nastąpi. Nie zdołałby powstrzymać całej hordy rekinów dłużej niż na kilka chwil. Miał nadzieję, że koniec będzie przynajmniej szybki. Coś pomknęło w jego kierunku, ale to na pewno nie był Takea. To była jakaś zamaskowana postać na mechanicznym pojeździe, ściskająca w dłoni miecz. W mgnieniu oka nowo przybyły wpadł w środek ławicy, rozpraszając rekiny. Zanim zdołały się przegrupować, wciągnęła je trąba wodna i wyrzuciła daleko od Matoranina. Oszołomiony, Sarda spoglądał na zbliżającego się wybawiciela. Czyżby było w nim coś znajomego? Sarda nie był pewien. Ale, najwidoczniej, przybysz znał Matoranina. - Sarda? - spytał. - To naprawdę ty? - Oczywiście, że to ja - odparł Sarda. - A teraz, mam przyjaciół w jaskini, którzy mnie potrzebują. Jeśli dobrze władasz mieczem, chętnie skorzystam z twojej pomocy. Przybysz spojrzał w stronę wejścia do jaskini, a potem w kierunku rekinów, które już przygotowały się do kontrataku. Potem zwrócił się do Sardy. - Ktoś kiedyś powiedział mi, że wiedza jest silniejszą bronią niż miecz. Zanim włączę się do walki, wolałbym trochę z niej skorzystać. Coś w słowach przybysza sprawiło, że w pamięci Sardy zaiskrzyło. Przybliżył się do niespodziewanego wybawcy, przyglądając mu się uważnie. - Toa Lesovikk? - spytał, niemal bojąc się mieć nadzieję, że rozpoznał przybysza. - Ale... to niemożliwe... skąd się tu wziąłeś? Przez twarz Toa przemknął smutny uśmiech. - Tak... jestem Lesovikk. Ale dawno nikt nie nazwał mnie Toa. Co do tego, jak się tu dostałem... to długa opowieść, przyjacielu. Część 2 Podczas gdy Lesovikk dzielił się z Sardą swoją opowieścią, żaden z nich nie widział, że są obserwowani przez parę płonących szaleństwem oczu... Istota znana jako Karzahni przybyła z daleka, by dotrzeć do ciemnych wód Otchłani. Podróż ta zaczęła się na innej, odizolowanej i przeklętej wyspie. Tam spotkał sześcioro podróżujących Matoran i spróbował ich uwięzić, jak wielu ich pobratymców przez tysiąclecia. Ale ci Matoranie uciekli, przedtem informując go o istnieniu potężniejszych od niego osób - Wielkiego Ducha Mata Nui i złego Makuty. Dowiedział się, że Mata Nui zapadł w sen, a Makuta został uznany za martwego. Tworzyło to świetną okazję dla genialnego, bezwzględnego przywódcy, by przejąć całkowitą władzę we wszechświecie. Karzahni śledził Matoran do wyspy zwanej Voya Nui i obserwował ich przemianę w potężniejsze istoty - Toa. Był świadkiem ich bitew z bandą złodziei Piraka o potężną Maskę Życia. Gdy Toa zeszli w głębiny oceanu, Karzahni podążył za nimi, niespostrzeżony. Kiedy dotarł do Otchłani, stracił orientację po zmutowaniu przez czarne wody tego miejsca. Stracił ślad Toa i podróżował bez celu przez jakiś czas, aż natknął się na tego dziwnego Toa rozmawiającego z Matoraninem. Nie wiedział, kim był ten "Lesovikk", ani czego tu szukał - może również Maski Życia? Ale Karzahni przez ostatnie dni nauczył się wystarczająco dużo o Toa, by wiedzieć, że mogą być potężnymi przeciwnikami. Rozplótł jeden ze swoich łańcuchów i nakazał mu zająć się ogniem. Zakręcił nim nad głową i wypuścił. Łańcuch zawinął się wokół zaskoczonego Lesovikka, który krzyknął z bólu. Karzahni powalił go na ziemię, nie zwracając uwagi na atakującego Matoranina. - Stop! Zostaw go! - wrzasnął Sarda - Bzdura - powiedział Karzahni. - Trwa wojna, której stawką jest władza w całym wszechświecie. Ale najpierw... muszę naostrzyć pazury w starciu. Kiedy skończę z wami, będę wreszcie gotów... gotów do podboju! Część 3 Lesovikk miotał się, próbując wydostać się z uścisku płonących łańcuchów Karzahniego, niestety bezskutecznie. - Nie próbuj walczyć - powiedział tyran. - Nikt, nawet legendarne kraby Manas, nie buł; w stanie rozerwać tych pęt. - Nie... pamiętasz... mnie, prawda? - spytał Lesovikk. - Nie, obstawiam, że nie... ale nasze ścieżki już raz się skrzyżowały. Wiele, wiele tysięcy lat temu. Przybyłem do twojej krainy odnaleźć moich przyjaciół, zesłanych tam przez szalonego Turagę. Byłem przepędzany przez Manasy, ale wracałem, znowu i znowu... tylko po to, by znowu polec. Gdy wreszcie ominąłem twoich strażników, moi przyjaciele zostali wygnani z twojego królestwa. Nie wiedziałem, dokąd. Karzahni roześmiał się. - Więc porażka nie jest dla ciebie niczym nowym, Toa. Przyjmij spokojnie, że twoja dzisiejsza przegrana nie jest niczym nowym. - On nie jest porażką! - zawołał Sarda. - Ja... Ja pamiętam! Pamiętam Lesovikka broniącego naszego domu przed Rahi i wszystkim, co nam zagrażało... Pamiętam, kiedy jego drużyna odeszła, nie wracając już nigdy... W każdym razie, nie, dopóki byłem na swojej wyspie. On nie jest porażką, nigdy nie był, on jest bohaterem! Lesovikk spojrzał na Matoranina. Od bardzo, bardzo długiego czasu nikt nie nazwał go "bohaterem". Słowa podziałały na niego jak zastrzyk energii. Wykorzystując resztki swojej siły, Lesovikk napiął mięśnie i zerwał łańcuchy Karzahniego. - Niemożliwe - szepnął tyran. - Byłeś złamany... pokonany... oszołomiony. - Jestem oszołomiony - odparł Lesovikk, wstając na nogi. - ale również zszokowany i zdumiony, dlatego że myślisz, iż żałosne kawałki metalu mogą powstrzymać Toa. Coś w oczach doświadczanego wojownika sprawiło, że nawet potężny Karzahni się zawahał. Wycieńczony, osłabiony, Lesovikk wciąż stał na nogach, uzbrojony i gotowy do walki. - A teraz, niedojedzony obiedzie Rahi - powiedział Toa Powietrza. - Spróbujmy jeszcze raz. Część 4 Lesovik był gotowy do walki. Przed nim stał jego starożytny przeciwnik, Karzahni. Perspektywa zmierzenia się z oszalałym Toa powinna była przynajmniej odrobinę go zaniepokoić. Zamiast tego, Karzahni się uśmiechał. - Nie mamy żadnego powodu do walki, Lesovikk, absolutnie żadnego - powiedział tyran. - Czemu miałbym marnować swoją energię na ciebie, skoro w pobliżu mogę znaleźć łatwiejsze ofiary? Karzahni spojrzał na Sardę, unoszącego się w wodzie w pobliżu. Dotknął umysłu Ta-Matoranina, używając swojej mocy. Myśli Sardy wypełniła wizja dnia, w którym Mahri Nui oderwało się od wyspy i zniknęło pod falami. W rzeczywistości, Sarda przeżył kataklizm, udało mu się znaleźć pęcherz powietrza stworzony przez położone niżej powietrzorosty. Ale w wizji Karzahniego, nie przetrwał. Żaden z Matoran nie przetrwał. Wszyscy utonęli, zanim dotarli do wód Otchłani. W oczach Sardy pojawiło się przerażenie. - Przestań! - krzyknął Lesovikk. Gdy tyran nie odpowiedział, Toa uwolnił z miecza niewielki cyklon, który oszołomił i zdekoncentrował Karzahniego. Jednak Sarda już stracił przytomność i opadł na dno oceanu. - Mam ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia, niż bawienie się z wami - warknął tyran. - Więc będziesz ze mną walczył, czy pomożesz swojemu małemu przyjacielowi? Lesovikk chciał zetrzeć uśmiech z jego twarzy. Ale zobaczył, że bąbel powietrzny Sardy zniknął - Matoranin tonął! - To nie koniec, Karzahni - powiedział Toa. - Gdziekolwiek się udasz, miej oczy dookoła głowy, bo któregoś dnia znajdę cię i obiecuję, że będę ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zobaczysz. Część 5 Nie było czasu do stracenia, jeśli Sarda miał zostać uratowany. Lesovikk chwycił ciało tonącego Matoranina i wepchnął je do pobliskiego pustego bąbla powietrza. To co stało się potem, było jedną z najdziwniejszych rzeczy, jakie Toa widział w przeciągu kilkudziesięciu tysięcy lat. Na początku, wydawało się, że wszystko działa. Sarda odetchnął, zakrztusił się, ale życiodajne powietrze wykonywało swoje zadanie. Nagle, zaczął tonąć ponownie, tym razem w powietrzu. Wtedy Lesovikk zauważył zmiany na jego ciele. Wody Otchłani zmutowały Matoranina, który przestał być chroniony przez pęcherz powietrza. Stał się istotą oddychającą pod wodą, a powietrze było teraz dla niego trucizną. Bardzo szybko, Lesovikk wyciągnął go z bąbla. Sarda wziął głęboki "oddech" wodą i jego spazmy zakończyły się. - Wszystko w porządku? - spytał Toa. - Obiecałeś mi... opowieść - odparł Sarda ze słabym uśmiechem. Lesovikk skinął głową i zaczął mówić. Najzwięźlej, jak umiał, opowiedział Sardzie, jak jego drużyna Toa wyruszyła na ważną misję wiele wieków temu. Lesovikk zawahał się na jedną, cenną sekundę podczas walki i w rezultacie cały jego zespół został zabity. Ścigany poczuciem winy, powrócił do domu, tylko by się dowiedzieć, że wszyscy Matoranie, jego przyjaciele, zostali wysłani do królestwa Karzahni. Nie mogąc ich uwolnić, Toa stał się wędrowcem. Podczas podróży zebrał nowy ekwipunek, w tym pojazd służący do poruszania się w powietrzu i pod wodą, przypominający sanie. Lesovikk zrobił trochę dobrego, ale nie dość, by zmazać ciężar swoich win. - Więc może teraz masz swoją szansę - ocenił Sarda. - Karzahni jest zagrożeniem. Jeśli połączy siły z Barraki, Mahri Nui nie będzie miało szans. Musimy go powstrzymać! Lesovikk potrząsnął przecząco głową. - Jeśli zostanie powstrzymany, powróci do swej krainy i wyrządzi swym więźniom jeszcze więcej zła. Nie, Sarda, musimy zrobić coś więcej, niż tylko go powstrzymać... Musimy go zniszczyć. Część 6 Karzahni zarzucił i mocno pociągnął swój płonący łańcuch, wyrywając czarny miecz z garści robota Maxilosa. Kolejnym uderzeniem roztrzaskał płynącą za maszyną Toa Wody. Kierował się do Matorańskiej osady, gdy zauważył płynących w przeciwnim kierunku Maxilosa, zniszczoną już Toa i Toa Lodu. Jego czuły słuch wychwycił coś o "Włóczni Artakhi". Karzahni dobrze znał Artakhę... i nienawidził go... jeśli jakieś jego dzieło znajdowało się w Otchłani, Karzahni musiał je zniszczyć, lub przejąć. Toa Lodu odwrócił się, chcąc wykonać atak. Karzahni pokazał mu wizję porażki, tak straszliwą, że posłałaby każdego, oprócz Toa, w objęcia szaleństwa. Został tylko robot. - Mów, maszyno - nakazał Karzahni. - Wiem, że potrafisz. Jestem Karzahni i chciałbym wiedzieć, gdzie znajduje się ta Włócznia Artakhi i jak ją zdobyć? A może muszę rozerwać się na kawałki i wydobyć te informacje z twojego mechanicznego mózgu? Robot powiedział coś w odpowiedzi, ale tak cicho, że nawet Karzahni nie usłyszał. Podpłynął bliżej, bez obaw. W końcu, robot był nieuzbrojony. - Interesujące - powiedział tyran. - Mimo, że projekt nie jest mi znajomy, nadal śmierdzi od ciebie Artakhą. Wystarczający powód, by przerobić cię na złom. Mów, żałosna maszyno, nie mogę cię usłyszeć! - Powiedziałem, a więc to jest Karzahni - nadeszła odpowiedź. - Karzahni, strażnik więzienny Matoran... Karzahni, domniemane uosobienie zła... Karzahni, głupiec... i wkrótce martwy głupiec. - Kim ty--? - Jestem Makuta. Jestem potęgą. Zepsułeś moją Toa i opóźniłeś moją podróż... Makuta, w ciele Maxilosa, posłał Karzahniego na morskie dno. Tyran przeorał skalną półkę i zatrzymał się, na wpół zagrzebany w błocie. Stracił koncentrację, dzięki czemu Matoro uwolnił się z paraliżującej go iluzji. - A ja nienawidzę się spóźniać - dokończył Makuta. Karzahni zmusił się do powstania, nastawiając nienaturalnie wykręcone ramię. - Tak, słyszałem o tobie, Makuta. Schowany pod blachą tyran, któremu marzy się bycie władcą Matoran... jak gdyby bycie czczonym przez insekty miało jakieś znaczenie. Nie wiem, dokąd zmierzałeś... ale twoja podróż zaraz się skończy. Matoro wyczuł niepokoje i poruszenia w wodzie. Zaczął się rozglądać, szukając ich źródeł. Były to kraby Manas - setki krabów - wielkie i wściekłe, a w umysłach wszystkich bestii panowała jedna myśl: Zabić wrogów Karzahniego. Kontynuacja tych wydarzeń znajduje się w piątej części W ciemność. Część 7 Akcja tej części rozgrywa się po wydarzeniach z piątego rozdziału W ciemność. Krzyk Makuty powoli słabł, zmieniając się w ciszę. Matoro zastanawiał się, co się dzieje - czy moc Karzahniego złamała złoczyńcę, doprowadziła go do szaleństwa... a może zabiła? Ale szybki rzut oka na robota Maxilosa dał mu odpowiedź. Oczy wpatrywały się w Karzahniego, szalonym spojrzeniem, które, co straszniejsze, było kompletnie pozbawione emocji. Po długiej chwili, Makuta przemówił. - Popełniłeś... błąd... Karzahni - powiedział. - Widzisz, ja nie mam koszmarów... Jeden cios opancerzonej pięści odrzucił Karzahniego. - Ja je przynoszę. Stojąc nad pokonanym wrogiem, Makuta wyszeptał - Twoje mroczne gierki są imponujące, tyranie. Ale nigdy nie zapominaj, kto jest prawdziwym władcą cieni. Makuta telepatycznie połączył się z umysłem Karzahniego. Był to skomplikowany twór wypełniony szalonymi marzeniami, płonącymi ambicjami, pokręconymi wspomnieniami i dawno pogrzebanymi strachami. Makuta rozważył wszystkie subtelne opcje ataku i wszystkie odrzucił. Karzahni go zranił. Karzahni musiał za to zapłacić. Chwycił jego umysł swoim własnym i rozdarł na strzępy. A później, ledwo używając swojej mocy magnetyzmu cisnął dyktatorem przez wody Otchłani, aż ten nie zniknął mu z oczu. *** Toa Lesovikk obserwował bitwę z Sardą i Idris. Spotkali oni Ga-Matorankę już zmutowaną przez wody Otchłani i zabrali ze sobą. Teraz oboje Matoranie zastanawiali się, czy ich zdanie było nadal konieczne. - Karzahni chyba już nie stanowi zagrożenia - powiedział Sarda. - Nie po tym, co zrobił mu Maxilos. - Nie jestem pewien, kim jest i co potrafi Maxilos - odparł Lesovikk. - Ale kiedyś spotkałem Lwa Skalnego, na wpół żywego, z powodu otrzymanych w bitwie ran, oszalałego z bólu. Myślałem, że łatwo pokonam biedaka i zakończę jego cierpienie. - przerwał. - Walka trwała trzy dni... i Lew wygrał. Nie lekceważ zranionego przeciwnika. Lesovikk zaczął płynąć w kierunku, w którym udał się Karzahni. - Mimo wszystko, teraz nasz wróg może stać się jeszcze niebezpieczniejszy niż przedtem. Część 8 Toa Lesovikk, Sarda i Idris płynęli powoli przez wody Otchłani, uważnie wypatrując drapieżników. Podążali za rannym Karzahnim przez większą część dnia, a potem zobaczyli, jak wpływa do morskiej jaskini w poszukiwaniu schronienia.. Lesovikk był niemal pewien, że Karzahni ich nie zauważył, ale nie miał zamiaru ryzykować. - Oto, co musimy zrobić - powiedział do Matoran. - Znalazłem trochę sprzętu w magazynie Barraki. Zastawimy pułapkę i wciągniemy w nią Karzahniego. Potem będziemy mogli... Lesovikk nagle urwał. Świat wokół niego się zmienił. Nie był już pod wodą, z dwojgiem zmutowanych Matoran, w pogoni za szaleńcem. Nie, był razem ze swoją starą drużyną Toa - jego dawno zmarłą drużyną Toa - i walczyli o życie z wielką chmurą kwasu. Dwa tuziny Rahi i garstka Matoran już umarła, obrócona w pył przez gazowe zagrożenie. Teraz to samo czekało ośmioro Toa, którzy odważyli się stawić mu czoła. Gdzieś w głębi swojego umysłu, Lesovikk wiedział, że to się już zdarzyło. Zawahał się na krótką chwilę, a chmura unicestwiła jego towarzyszy. Ale teraz... być może miał drugą szansę. Użył swojej mocy i posłał w chmurę cyklon, rozrywając ją i, już unieszkodliwioną, rozwiewając. I tak po prostu... było po wszystkim. Pozostali Toa uśmiechali się i przyjacielsko uderzali pięściami, już teraz omawiając następną możliwą przygodę. Wdzięczni Matoranie wychodzili z domów, by podziękować bohaterom, którzy ocalili ich wszystkich. Zrobił to! Pokonał to coś i jego drużyna znowu była razem! Żywa! - Lesovikk? - odezwała się Nikila, Toa Błyskawic i jego najbliższa przyjaciółka. - Wszystko w porządku? Wydajesz się... zamyślony. - W porządku? - zapytał Lesovikk. - Tak... nie... to po prostu... coś tu nie gra. Jakby to nie tak miało być. - Nie bądź głupi - roześmiała się. - Oczywiście, że tak miało być. Wygraliśmy, prawda? Dzięki tobie. Jesteśmy Toa. Czy któraś z naszych wypraw nie skończyła się sukcesem? Więc przestań się chmurzyć i chodź ze mną, Matoranie wyprawiają święto na naszą cześć. Lesovikk ruszył, ale jego myśli nadal były gdzieś indziej. Nie mógł uwolnić się od wrażenia, że nie powinien tu być i musiał robić coś innego. Ale w ogóle nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, co takiego. I nie był pewien, czy chciał to naprawdę robić... bo jedna rzecz była na miejscu. Lesovikk był szczęśliwy, po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna. Był ze swoją drużyną i miał zamiar z nią zostać. Nikt i nic nie mogło go ich rozdzielić, nie po raz kolejny. Sarda i Idris wpatrywali się w Lesovikka z rosnącym zaniepokojeniem. Wydawał się być w transie i ich próby otrzeźwienia go nie przyniosły skutku. Sarda pierwszy ubrał ich strach w słowa. - Lesovikk powiedział, że Karzahni może pokazać ci inne wersje wydarzeń... zwykle przerażające, mające sparaliżować cię strachem. Ale, Idris, co jeśli... pokazałby ci wizję przyszłości, lub przeszłości, której byś pragnęła. I co, gdybyś pragnęła jej tak bardzo, że zostałabyś w niej uwięziona na zawsze? Część 9 - To szaleństwo! - szepnęła Idris, płynąca szybko, by nie zostać w tyle za Sardą. - Mógłbyś zatrzymać się na chwilę i mnie posłuchać? Sarda potrząsnął głową. - Widziałaś, co się stało. Karzahni... zrobił coś Lesovikkowi. Wiem, że to on. Czyli teraz tylko my dwoje możemy go powstrzymać i to właśnie zrobimy. Dwoje Matoran wpłynęło głębiej do morskiej jaskini. Gdzieś w środku skrywał się szalony Karzahni, postać z koszmarów wielu Matoran. Czy to odwaga kierowała poczynaniami Sardy i Idris, a może właśnie szaleństwo? Nawet Ta-Matoranin nie mógł stwierdzić z pełną stanowczością. - Nie zapomnij planu - powiedział. - Udało mi się znaleźć sprzęt, o którym mówił Lesovikk i zrobić z niego prowizoryczną pułapkę. Gdy Karzahni będzie nas ścigał, aktywuje pułapkę i bach! - Mam nadzieję, że bach dla niego - zauważyła Idris. - A nie bach dla nas. Na zewnątrz jaskini, Toa Lesovikk nadal tkwił w wizji swojego życia, które nigdy nie potoczyło się w ten sposób. Jego drużyna Toa, która w rzeczywistości zginęła wiele tysięcy lat temu, żyła ponownie w tej halucynacji. Należeli do niej Toa Ognia, Błyskawic, Dźwięku, Żelaza, Kamienia, Grawitacji i Wody, razem tworząc pierwszą w historii drużynę Toa. W jego umyśle, minęły tysiące lat, wypełnione ciężkimi starciami i wielkimi zwycięzcami. Ostatnio, uratowali oddział Toa z oblężonej przez Frostelusy fortecy na odległej wyspie. Nowicjusz Toa, Lhikan, pokazał taką odwagę w walce, że Lesovikk zaczął rozważać włączenie go do drużyny. Gdy rozejrzał się po pobojowisku, Toa Powietrza wiedział, że w tym świecie wszystko było w porządku. - To było zabawne - powiedziała z uśmiechem Toa Nikila. - Nigdy nie męczy mnie rozbijanie kilku głów. Niektórzy zasugerowali, byśmy w przyszłym tygodniu sprawdzili tereny łowieckie Zyglaków. Co myślisz? - Pewnie, ja... - zaczął Lesovikk, ale nagle przerwał. Coś, co powiedziała, nagle aktywowało błysk wspomnienia. Mówiło ono, że Nikila i cała reszta była martwa, zabita przez chmurę kwasu, któą pokonali tak dawno temu... chwila, to nie tak było. Nie byli martwi, byli żywi... prawda? I nie zabiła ich chmura kwasu... - Zyglaki - powiedział nagle Toa. - Zostałaś zabita przez Zyglaki. - Co? - spytała Nikila. - Te ofiary losu miałyby mnie zabić? Nie udałoby im się nawet w ich najszczęśliwszym dniu. Ale Lesovikk widział to teraz wyraźnie, tak jak widział zbroję Nikili, jej trójząb i Maskę Prawdopodobieństwa. Toczyli bój, dawno temu, ale nie z chmurą kwasu, z hordą Zyglaków. Lesovikk widział ich atak, ale nie zareagował wystarczająco szybko i... i... I członkowie jego drużyny zginęli. Wszyscy. Spojrzał na Nikilę. Bladła, rozpadając się, jak myśl w umyśle, którą w rzeczywistości była. Błagała go o pomoc, ale on zmusił się do zamknięcia oczu i odwrócenia się. Stracił swoją szansę, by pomóc jej i wszystkim pozostałym dawno temu. Gdy znowu otworzył oczy, znajdował się z powrotem w Otchłani. Jego przyjaciele zniknęli, jego przyszłość zniknęła, jedynym co mu pozostało była zemsta. Część 10 Toa Lesovikk już miał wtargnąć do jaskini Karzahniego, gdy zobaczył czerwoną i niebieską smugę, które z niej uciekały. Byli to Sarda i Idris, a za nimi pędził oszalały tyran. Lesovikk rozejrzał się. Prymitywna pułapka już była rozstawiona. Gdy Matoranie wyłonili się z jaskini, złapał ich i brutalnie odrzucił w bok. Nie mogąc się zatrzymać, Karzahni wpadł prosto w sidła, które błyskawicznie się zatrzasnęły, unieruchamiając go. Toa Powietrza długo czekał na ten moment. Teraz Karzahni miał zapłacić za swoje zbrodnie przeciwko Matoranom. Ale gdy Lesovikk spojrzał na to, co pozostało z niegdyś przerażającego władcy po jego ostatnim starciu... na tę żałosną, szaloną skorupę... zniesmaczony Toa odwrócił się. Pozostawienie Karzahniego przy życiu było większą karą, niż zabicie go. - Toa, który powiedział mi o tym miejscu... Krakua, chyba tak miał na imię... powiedział, że jeśli Karzahni zostanie schwytany, ktoś po niego przybędzie i go zabierze - wymamrotał Lesovikk. - Gdziekolwiek go zabiorą, oby mieli mocne łańcuchy! - powiedział Sarda. - Ale... co teraz? Idris i ja musimy oddychać wodą... Nie możemy już żyć w naszej wiosce! Co z nami będzie? Lesovikk odwrócił się akurat na czas, by zobaczyć nieznaną istotę znikającą wraz z Karzahnim. - Za mną - powiedział Toa. Zaprowadził Matoran do małej groty, gdzie leżały porozrzucane fragmenty jakiegoś urządzenia. - Myślę, że to był jakiś aparat do oddychania - powiedział. - Znalazłem to, gdy kręciłem się w pobliżu. Nie działa dla oddychających powietrzem, ale mogę go przebudować, by działał dla oddychających wodą. Jedyny problem jest taki, że części wystarczy na jeden aparat. Idris spojrzała na Sardę, a potem na Lesovikka. - Weź to, Toa. Świat cię potrzebuje. Dwoje Matoran mniej lub więcej nie zrobi różnicy. - Nie wydaje mi się, żeby było jakieś miejsce dla mnie w świecie, który znam - odparł Lesovikk. - Może jest tu. W każdym razie, nie zamierzam prędko stąd odchodzić. - A więc ja też nie - powiedział Sarda. Zanim Idris zdążyła zaprotestować, przerwał jej. - Weź to, Idris. Wracaj do Mahri Nui. Powiedz im... powiedz im, że chciałem przeżyć nową przygodę. Idris chciała coś powiedzieć, ale wzrok Sardy ją od tego odciągnął. Po wielu godzinach pracy, Lesovikk stworzył coś w rodzaju hełmu, który pozwoliłby Idris oddychać wodą morską wewnątrz urządzenia. Sarda pożegnał ją krótko, ale Lesovikk wiedział jak trudno im było się rozstać. - Dokąd teraz pójdziesz? - zapytał Toa. - Z tobą - odparł Sarda. - Nie wiem nawet o połowie rzeczy, przez które przeszedłeś, ale chyba przyda ci się przyjaciel. Lesovikk myślał długo, a potem powoli skinął głową. - Oraz ktoś, kto będzie mi przypominał, kim byłem... i może znowu się stanę. Razem, Toa i Matoranin odpłynęli w głębiny oceanu, obaj uważając na to, by patrzeć tylko przed siebie i nigdy za siebie. Postacie *Lesovikk *Sarda *Idris *Karzahni *Teridax/Maxilos *Matoro *Nikila *Botar Kategoria:Przewodniki Sag Kategoria:Generacja 1